HeatherClan
This clan is co-owned by Xain and Shadowed Crystal. To join, please leave a message on the clan talkpage and wait for their approval. HeatherClan HeatherClan is the fourth bordering clan to SnowClan, StoneClan, and PineClan. These cats follow StarClan and their noble warrior code just like the other three. Their diet consists of: rabbits, squirrels and voles, but they will hunt birds in PineClan's territory during prey shortages. HeatherClan's territory consists of mostly moorland and a stream which separates their territory from PineClan. HeatherClan's cats are the bravest and the most territorial of the others and will sometimes skip gatherings if they could. Most of the warriors have a lean, wiry, tough body with a thin layer of fur. Their pelt colors will differ from cream to a dark shade of brown, with a few exceptions. Rules * Do not alter the allegiance without permission. * No ridiculous names, EX: Neonfoot, Demonfeather, Dragonheart, etc. * Ridiculous pelt colors are not allowed if the cats are HeatherClan-born. EX: Green, blue, rainbow, etc. * No killing cats without permission from the cat's owner. If the owner is inactive, the cat is to be put up for adoption. * No cat can have Snow, Pine, Heather, or Stone in their name, in honor of the four founding leaders. * No God cats or cats that godmode. (In other words, Avoiding death, sickness, and injury and always winning a fight; invincible) * Do not timeskip without permission for it may effect the RP. * Don't give any of your cats powers without permission from the owners of the clan. * When a cat becomes a Leader, a deputy, or a Med. Cat you must make a character page for them. * If a cat(s) are not roleplayed for at least one month, they will be put up for adoption on the adoption page. If they are not adopted in six weeks, they will automatically be killed off. You can reclaim cats if permission is given. * Please add your cat to HeatherClan/Former Members after s/he is killed. * If you are going to be inactive for a while, please notify Xain or Crys. * HAVE FUN! Plot Coming Soon (Open for ideas) Former Members :Former HeatherClan Members Allegiance 'Leader' : Russetstar - Russet tabby tom with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Crys. 'Deputy' : Flamefoot - ginger Tom with darker ginger paws. Roleplayed by Xain 'Medicine Cat' : Sagefeather - Pure white she-cat with feathered ears. Roleplayed by Xain 'MCA' : Applepaw - Russet-furred tabby she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by Xain 'Warriors' : Marshclaw - Dark gray tabby Tom with nick in ear. Roleplayed by Xain : Briarshade - Brown tabby she-cat with half-black wavy tail, mysterious, cleaver, and will do anything to become the leader. Roleplayed by Xain : Breezefoot - Sleek black and white she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Xain : Silversong - Silver she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by Luna : Acornstep - Brown ginger Tom with white ears and paws. Roleplayed by Xain : Leafstorm - Brown tabby she-cat with white belly and paws. Roleplayed by Luna :: Apprentice: Furzepaw : Nutmegpelt - Small, brave, willing brown tom with light amber eyes. Luna : Blackrain - Fluffy, long-haired, leggy black tom with a blue-gray marking on his face, and light blue eyes. Luna : Feathermist - Pale gray/brown pelted she-cat with darker tabby stripes, a thick, plumy pelt and tail, tufted ears, and large amber/yellow eyes. Roleplayed by Luna :: Apprentice - Sunpaw : Troutwhisker - gray tabby Tom with amber eyes, he is stubborn but is fiercely loyal to his clan and the warrior code. Roleplayed by Luna : Hookfang - dark brown tabby Tom with a hooked tooth. Roleplayed by Xain :: Apprentice - Fernpaw : Brindleheart - Light brown tabby she-cat with dappled pelt. Roleplayed by Xain :: Apprentice - Rainpaw : Shadowsky - Jet black she cat with white paws, pale green eyes, a slim tail, hooked claws. Wavering loyalty. Roleplayed by Shadowskye 'Apprentices' : Furzepaw - Sleek, eager to learn, amiable gray and white patched tom with short fur, and dark green eyes with a few paler flecks in them. Luna : Fernpaw - Cream furred she-cat with marble green eyes. Roleplayed by Spotted : Sunpaw - Ginger tabby tom with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Crys. : Rainpaw - Small silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by Luna : Specklepaw - Tortoiseshell she-cat with a shy personality and green eyes. Formerly Roleplayed by Sage : Cedarpaw - Red tabby tom with white underfur, a competitive personality and green eyes. Formerly Roleplayed by Sage : Shadowpaw - Black tom with white underfur and paws, a stubborn personality and green eyes. Formerly Roleplayed by Sage 'Queens' : Brightbird - nimble ginger and white she-cat. Mother of Acornstep's kits Roleplayed by Xain : Swanblaze - Pretty white she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Mistfern 'Kits' Brightbird's Kits: : (6 Moons) : Singekit - sleek brown and white Tabby Tom with pale yellow eyes. Roleplayed by Xain : Sparrowkit - Dark grey Tom with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Xain : Dawnkit - Pale golden tabby she-cat. Roleplayed by Xain Swanblaze's Kits: : (3 Moons) : Icekit - Small white tom with icy blue eyes. Roleplayed by Mistfern : Lightkit - Cream tabby she-kit with white chest, paws, and green eyes. Roleplayed by Mistfern 'Elders' : None Roleplay: Archives: /Archive 1/ Roleplay: Mistyfoot licked her paw. She then looked up and padded out of the camp, swiveling her ears to check for any signs of prey. The she-cat sighed when she heard none, and returned to the camp, the cold snow biting her thin fur. 23:52, January 28, 2014 (UTC) ---- -moons later- Mistyfoot padded out of the camp. She then fell over, dead. 01:30, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Category:Clan Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Rpg Category:HeatherClan Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans owned by Xain Category:Clans owned by Crys